Nana's chronicles
by Hiromi Yukishiro
Summary: Para la tabla Abecedario de la comunidad LJ Retos a la carta. Colección de Drabbles de NANA. 1.-Amistad 2.- Detestable 3.-Música 4.- Pasión
1. Amistad

**NANA'S CHRONICLES**

**NA: **_Para mi querida Pamili, que me aconsejó subir estos drabbles a por el poco movimiento que hay en este fandom. _

_Para la tabla Abecedario de la comunidad LJ de retos a la carta, la tabla abecedario de Nana._

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ai Yazawa, yo solo los utilizo para mi disfrute sin fines lucrativos.

1.- Amistad

_Nana... ser humano duele_

Muchas veces al día Nana recuerda esa frase dicha por Hachi. Sobretodo cuando necesita encontrar paz y lo unico con lo que da es envolverse en una espiral de problemas interminables.

Pero la dueña de aquella dolorosa frase, siempre está allí con una sonrisa sincera ofreciendo su ayuda. No importa que no sepa cantar, que como suele bromear solo sepa tocar la pandereta, o que sea imposible que conozca algo de los Sex Pistol que no sea aquella horrenda pelicula. Allí está, envuelta en un delantal algunas veces con Misato chan, haciendo deliciosos platos en aquel pequeño piso que fue donde sus vidas se cruzaron y jamás volvieron a separarse. Ella es parte de los Blast. A veces se siente celosa cuando Hachi es amada, porque Hachi para ella es su única amiga. La primera persona que tuvo la dedencia de ofrecerle su hombro para llorar, aunque nunca lo ha hecho, pero sabe que cuando lo necesite allí estara.

Sin embargo ya no está.

Hachi está encerrada en un mundo de encajes, con el cerebro sorbido por un amor plastificado. Nana sabe que Takumi no la ama, pero sin embargo en el fondo de su corazón agradece que la cuide. Pero a veces surgen sin su permiso palabras tan duras como "Aborto" y "Accidente", piensa que no seria tan malo, ella estaria allí para consolarla. Nobu también, Nana sabe que Nobu adora a Nana chan pero guarda silencio, siempre guarda silencio desde que Hachiko lo dejó.

Pero la amistad con Hachi no se rompera, Nana tiene fé. Nunca ha pedido nada a ningún Dios o ente, pues ella no cree en esas estupideces. Pero cada vez que canta, sabe que su Hachi estará frente al televisor de su lujosa carcel casa, viendola.

Cuando las palabras que compusieron la letra de Rose comenzaron a brotar aquel día en el apartamento bajo los acordes de la guitarra de Nobu ella pensó en como se sentía. Poco a poco se ha dado cuenta de que Hachi y ella no solo comparten un nombre, sino también un sentimiento.

_Hachi... ser humano duele_


	2. Detestable

**Detestable**

Takumi siempre fue un gran seductor, desde que se conocen Reira siente por él hormigueos inexplicables. Para Takumi siempre fue una hermana pequeña, alguien a quien cuidar, un gatito desamparado, o un perrito al que acariciar la cabeza cuando hacía alguna proeza. Al principio se conformó, por supuesto, ella solamente era una mestiza sin carácter que había tenido la suerte de quedar bajo el ala de uno de los chicos más guapos que había conocido.

Pero Reira fue madurando, y después de acabar y finalizar la relación con Yasu fue consciente de la soledad que la rodeaba. ¿Qué importaba que cuando fuera al escenario cada vez que mirase a su alrededor coreasen su nombre? Ellos desconocían a _Layla_ solo sabían de esa Reira maquillada, de una ídolo con voz de sirena. Ella solo hallaba a su alrededor un vacio abrumador que cada vez tenía menos orillas por la que escapar.

Y sin embargo allí estaba Takumi, siempre estaba él.

- Shin chan.

El adolescente crecido con la indiferencia que siempre le precedía se colocaba su atuendo, las cadena que sujetaba su mechero sonaban como cascabeles a cada movimiento.

Una noche más pagada.

Una mujer como ella no debería pagar los servicios de un hombre, aunque este fuera el atractivo Shinchan.

- Tengo que irme.

- Quédate un poco más.

El muchacho de pelo aguamarina la observó con el ceño distante.

- No.

Las piernas ligeras de la rizosa corrieron hasta adelantarse y ponerse en la puerta, apretó los ojos cerrados.

- Hay una canción...

Eso frenó cualquier negativa del bajista de Blast.

- Quiero escucharla.

La mujer fue a tomar el bolso que colgaba de uno de los ganchos a su lado, pero la mano del chico rodeó su muñeca.

- No.

Ella le dedicó una taimada sonrisa.

- ¿Alguna vez has tenido novia?

- No.

- ¿Has querido alguna vez a alguna mujer?

- No.

Reira se mordió el labio inferior apartándose la cascada de ondas.

- Yo tengo a...

- Takumi san, lo sé.

Pestañeó estúpidamente.

- ¿Como?

Encogió los hombros sin dar respuesta.

- Él se va a casar con esa chica, Nana.

- Está embarazada.

- ¿No crees que la quiera?

Shinchan por primera vez sonrió, pero no fue una mueca agradable.

- No lo sé. - Pensaba en Nobu.- ¿Estás celosa?

Tardó en responder, pero tímidamente asintió.

- Sí.

- Saliste con Yasu.

- Él no me quería, y yo tampoco a él. Solo era una competencia entre Takumi y él.

Si el bajista se sorprendió, no lo demostró.

- ¿Ella es guapa?

Pestañeó confuso.

- ¿Quien?

- Su _Nana_

Sonrió.

- No es nada del otro mundo. A veces puede ser un verdadero quebradero de cabeza, pero es muy tierna - Se sumergió en los recuerdos - Es muy buena cocinera, y siempre está preocupándose por el grupo.

Se dejó caer, resvalandose contra la puerta. El escueto camisón no reveló nada que Shinchan no hubiera visto antes.

- Me detesto, le tengo celos. - Hundió el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas entre las manos- Sé que no tengo derecho... -Sollozó- pe...pero...

Calló porque el bajista se había inclinado y le ofrecía un pañuelo.

- ¿Donde está la canción Reira san?

El cigarro Black Stone recién prendido bañaba el ambiente de su característico olor.

Shinchan también se sentía detestable.

Porque en el fondo de su corazón se alegraba de que ella fuera la que llorara por Takumi y acabara en sus brazos.


	3. Música

**Música**

_Tsuyoku naru tame wasureta egao_  
Olvide tu sonrisa para volverme fuerte

Ren dejó la púa alejada de las cuerdas de la guitarra y se sentó en la grandiosa cama del hotel en el que se hospedaba el grupo. Hacía apenas unos meses que había entrado a formar parte de Trapnest.

¿Cómo estaría ella?

No podía olvidar sus propias lágrimas después de que el tren comenzó a moverse en el andén. ¿Le echaría de menos como él a ella? Sonrió al vacio irónico pensando que Nana era de las clases de personas que solo encuentras una vez en la vida, ella era diferente a cualquier mujer que se hubiera cruzado por su vida.

_"Pero..."_

- Déjate de idioteces - Murmuró reprendiéndose así mismo.

Él no quería abandonar su sueño, muchas veces había tenido la intención de llamarla. Pero se daba cuenta de que Nana nunca le gustaron los móviles, así que su único recurso era Yasu. Él cuidaba de Nana, pero a veces sentía como la envidia sin su permiso lo invadía. Rabiaba al pensar en esas cosas que después no encontraba sentido alguno.

Él había escrito _A little Pain_, Takumi se había encargado de los arreglos para el grupo y Reira pudiera tocarla. Tenía que concentrarse en eso. Cuando la canción saliera a luz debía ser su primer éxito. El primero de muchos.

_Kae ga kikoeru me wo tojireba_  
Cuando cierro los ojos puedo escuchar tu voz

_Ren..._

Abrió los ojos.

La voz de Nana lo perseguía.

Que irónica era la vida. Nana y él se habían conocido por la música, y la misma música los había separado.

Pero sabía que Nana también tenía su mismo sueño.

Ella tenía que ser valiente y venir a Tokyo, y ahí se encontrarían y retomarían la relación que Ren sabe que jamás se ha roto.

_"Mientras tanto..."  
_  
_No need to cry_  
No hay que llorar

La casa sin Ren era silenciosa solo rota por las tuberías que gemían, y su propio chapotear en aquella pequeña bañera donde ahora solo ella se bañaba, antes compartida.

Nana apoyó la nuca en el borde redondo de la bañera.

_Lo siento Ren, pero la música también es mi sueño_

Sonrió.

Algún día ella también iría a Tokyo, solo con su tabaco y su guitarra.


	4. Pasión

**Pasión**

Cuando conoció a Asano Takeshi era simplemente una cría ilusionada con encontrar lo que tantas veces encuentran las chicas bonitas en las películas: alguien a quien querer. Él era la _luz _que eclipsó sus jóvenes ojos. Amable, seductor y su forma de besar era casi criminal. Nada de esos besos a medio pelo que había tenido con algún chico. No, él sabía besar. Pero también sabía clavar silenciosos puñales. Su _alianza_. Un escalofrío la recorría cada vez que la miraba. Ni siquiera se la quitaba. Sin embargo los besos de Asano eran perezosos y sensuales, una droga que embotaba sus sentidos. Las noches que pasaron juntos fueron muy especiales. Ella era una virgen estúpida que aprendió que el sexo era el maravilloso idioma de la pasión.

_Tonta_

Ahora mira hacia atrás y se ríe medio irónica con algo de dolor al sentir como su estupidez la había dejado en aquella situación. Entregó su cuerpo a un hombre casado. Podría haberse excusado así misma que era inocente a su estado civil, pero ella _si_ sabia que él estaba casado. Después de años se queda pensando quien habrá sido aquella pobre mujer que tenía que soportar como su marido olía a perfume juvenil. Ahora solo podía sentir asco por sí misma, y lastima por la victima de aquella locura.

- Hachi - La voz somnolienta de Nobu contra su nuca la hizo estremecerse, él se movió de forma que quedaron encajados con una vergonzosa facilidad.

Nobu, su dulce y pasional Nobu.

_Pasión_

Nobu era pasional en un dulce sentido de la palabra. No te arrinconaba contra la pared y buscaba tus labios con hambrienta desesperación. Él era constante como la marea, y seducía con movimientos lánguidos y Nana se encaprichaba de sus movimientos queriendo copiarlos. Ya no recuerda su relación _egoísta_ con Takumi, ni siquiera recuerda a Shöji y su triste final. Ahora es solo Nobu. Él a despertado los sentimientos que alardeaba siempre poseer pero nunca demostró ante ningún chico. Pues cuando se trataba de pareja a Nana le encantaba que la mimaran, la hacia sentir muy querida. Pero ahora ella tiene que consentirlo a él, de la misma forma que Nobu la consiente a ella. Y en medio de aquel juego cómplice nace el fuego.

Nobu desprende _luz_ pero no la eclipsa ni la empequeñece, la hace sentir tibia.

Es una paz de la que Nana no quiere desprenderse.

- Te quiero Nobu-Kun.

Él besa su hombro, Nana presiente que sonríe.

- Yo también, _Nana chan_

Nobu muy pocas veces la llama Nana, le recuerda a la otra Nana.

Sonrie por ese desliz.

_Nana... ¿Ren te ama de esta manera?... Debes de sentirte muy feliz_

El cielo negro violáceo se vuelve anaranjado amanecer mientras los novios amantes se entregan a la pasión.

_La pasión es una compañera fiel_


End file.
